


Coming Out As Supergirl

by Suhita



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #I tried, #coming out as supergirl, #cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhita/pseuds/Suhita
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt.Kara reveals herself to Lena as Supergirl and Alex gets her some potstickers.





	Coming Out As Supergirl

"Come on, Kara. You can do this." Kara mumbled to herself as she climbed up the elevator to the office of Lena Luthor, her best friend and the CEO of the multi-billion dollar enterprise L Corp.  
    The office was loacted on the topmost floor of the building and it took about 2 minutes to reach there. She hadn't thought through how she was about to reveal her true identity to Lena after hiding it for more than a year and right now she was scolding herself for not having a plan.  
    There wasn't any strong reason that compelled her to come out (as Supergirl of course because Kara is as straight as any of you) but she felt bad lying to her bestfriend and having to leave their nightovers to save someone from fire or some other duty.  
    She was hoping Lena's reaction would be positive. Lena would accept her, obviously, but whether she would trust her or not is what Kara was worried about. She decided to leave that for Lena to decide.  
    Kara was interrupted from her internal panic attack by the ping of the elevator indicating that she has reached her floor. As soon as the  kryptonian meekly stepped outside the elevator, she turned around to get back inside and come again some other day. She would have to apologize to Lena and Winn would lose his bet to Alex. How bad could it be right?  
    Just being Kara Danvers and not Supergirl around someone had been so great and beautiful that she didn't want to mess it up. That would be a huge loss. Lena's friendship had been an essential part of her as a person.  
    Just as she was about to scrap her plan and enter the elevator again to go down, Jess called out her name 

"Miss Danvers!" 

Kara sighed and turned around to smile at Jess and walked to her.

"Miss Luthor will see you now." said Jess grinning at her

Kara smiled back and said "Goodday." 

Kara held the door handle in her hand and rested her head against the door sighing. After a few seconds of deep breathing she pushed the door open. She was greeted by a sight of Lena engrossed in her pile of papers. Kara cleared her throat to grab her attention. Lena didn't look up, too distracted. Kara knocked on the door. The sound made Lena's head jerk up. 

"Kara!" Lena acknowledged her. 

The kryptonian walked over to her desk and pulled the now standing Luthor in a hug no matter how awkward it was being on the other sid of the desk. 

Lena chuckled slightly and gestured Kara to sit on a chair in front of her. Kara was still trying to talk herself out of this. She didn't want that to be the last chuckle she ever gets from Lena. But a voice inside her scolded "You are the Girl of Steel for Rao's sake. Just do it." 

Kara stood stiff and said

"Actually I need to talk to you." 

"Sure" said Lena getting up from her chair to sit on the sofa "let's sit someplace a bit more comfortable." 

Kara payed no heed to her words and said, 

"I'm Supergirl." 

"What" said Lena not sure if she heard it right. 

Kara pulled her shirt open, removed her glasses as she repeated loud and clear, 

"I am Supergirl." 

Lena's legs seemed to have lost their balance and she fell onto her chair in such a manner that you could literally say that Kara swept her off her feet. 

Lena processed the information for a while, thinking how stupid she was for not realizing this before. She turned her back to Kara and the kryptonian broke a bit instead guessing this was it. This is where the story of a Super and a Luthor ends. When Lena turned to face her again Kara braced herself for the worst. 

Lena stood up and walked over to stand next to Kara and held out her hand for her to take. Kara grabbed her hand tight. Lena shook it and said, 

"I am Lena Luthor, a geek who loves science and has one friend." 

Kara grinned at her and Lena asked, 

"And you are?" 

Kara blinked back the small drops forming in her eyes and said, 

"I am Kara Zor El, a dork who loves food and has a beautiful geek as her bestfriend." 

Lena chuckled, releasing her grip on Kara's hand and a wave of relief passed through Kara, that she got to hear her favourite sound again. They moved over to the couch and sat next to each other, Lena still processing everything and Kara thanking both Rao and God for a human like Lena.

In a wile the kryptonian asked, 

"You're not upset?" 

Lena shrugged and said

"I kind of am but it's silly." 

Kara took Lena's hand in hers and said, 

"You can tell me anything, Lena." 

"It's just that I thought I had two friends. But it's just one." Lena mumbled softly but of course Kara caught it. 

"What?" asked Kara confused. 

"Damn, superhearing." sighed Lena and said 

"I thought I had two friends. One being Kara Danvers and the other being Supergirl. Turns out I have just one." 

Kara couldn't stop herself from laughing. Where she would have thought Lena is upset because Kara broke her trust, this geek is worried about how she has just one friend not two. It was kinda sad if you ask Kara but it was equally funny and Kara has a knack of laughing at bad timings. 

Lena took her hand away from Kara and looked at her in disbelief saying, 

"That's mean, Kara." 

"I-I'm-I'm s-sorry." said Kara trying to escape her fit of laughter. 

Lena charged her inner Luthor and said

"No potstickers for you." 

That made Kara stop laughing and groan instead. 

"No Lena, you can't do this to me. I am your only friend." 

Lena raised her goddamn eyebrow at Kara and the kryptonian shut up looking like a scolded puppy. Lena smiled and grabbed her hand and said, 

"I am glad I have you." 

Kara's face broke into a grin and she scooted closer to Lena and wrapped her arms around her shoulder and kissed her forehead softly drinking in her scent. Lena sighed into her arms and they stayed there for quite a long time. 

[Bonus: Back Home] 

Kara was curled up under a blanket on a couch. It was sister night and Alex had just arrived with potstickers and drinks. 

"How did the coming out go? How did she take it?" asked Alex 

"It went well. She was upset for a while but then it was okay." replied Kara searching for something to watch on the TV. 

"Upset? About what?" 

"Uhhh" Kara couldn't figure how to say it. 

"What?" demanded Alex. 

"She was upset because she thought she had two friends when it was really just one." said Kara shyly. 

Alex took a while to get it and yelled, 

"Oh my God, that Luthor!" 

Kara meekly smiled at her. Alex seemed to have thought of something and grabbed the potstickers and drinks she brought and headed to the door. 

Kara panicked when she saw Alex take away her potstickers and asked her, 

"Where are you going, Alex?!" 

"To Lena's, so she can have two friends again." came Alex's reply.

Kara just smiled. Any other time she would have beem mad at Alex for taking away her beloved potstickers. But today she wasn't. And anyway Kara had two other sets of potstickers for herself already so it wasn't an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> I am craving some appreciation lol


End file.
